Lost then found
by Under-Hermione's-Spell
Summary: Based off the movie "Anastasia." Glinda is princess who for 10 years has no memory of who she really is. Can the con-artists, Elphaba and Fiyero help her remember or with the evil Morrible stop them? Gelphie in later chapters! Please read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello Wicked and Gelphie fans! I am back with another story! I hope you all enjoy! I don't own this!**

**  
Glinda's Grandmother's P.O.V**

There was a time when the country of Oz when there were grand palaces and very elegant parties. The year was 1916 and my son Erik, was the king of all Gillikin Country

I walked in and sat down in my throne as I watched 8 year old Glinda and her father dance. As soon as she saw me, she ran over and embraced me. "Grandmama! It's been so long." She said as she kissed me on the cheek. I pulled out a small music box, causing her to gasp as I wound it up with a necklace I had made for her. It started to play the lullaby I used to sing to her when she was a baby. "It plays our song!" she exclaimed in wonderment.

I smiled. "You can play it at night before you go to sleep and pretend it's me singing to you." I was going to continue but suddenly the ballroom went dark. The doors slammed open to reveal a woman in a black cloak. She pulled off her hood.

Erik walked over to her. "How dare you come back here, Morrible?" he asked her furiously.

She looked slightly shocked. "I'm your confidant, my king."

He scoffed. "You are a traitor! Get out of here!"

Her face hardened. "You can't get rid of me that easily. I banish you with a curse on you and your family!" Everyone in the room gasped. "Mark my words, Erik. You and your family will die with a fortnight! I shall not rest in piece until the last of the Uplands are dead!" And with a flick of her wrist, the giant chandler in the room fell as she disappeared.

Furious at my son for banishing her, Morrible sold her soul for the unholy power to destroy him and his family. "Go my, minions and fulfill your dark purpose. Destroy the king and his family, once and for all."

From that moment on, the spark of the curse ignited into a flame that couldn't be put out. "Hurry!" my son yelled as he, his wife, daughter, all the servants and I ran out of the palace, trying to escape the citizens coming to get us.

Glinda stopped. "My music box!" she exclaimed as she ran back to her room and grabbed it.

"Glinda!" I ran after her as fast as I could. I closed her room door behind me. She has the box in her hand but a loud explosion caused us to jump and gasped. "Come, hurry." I told her as I pulled her towards the door but a voice stopped me.

"Your highnesses." We looked over and saw a green-skinned young girl. I knew she was servant but I couldn't place her name. She grabbed my arm and led us to an opening in the wall. "This way, out the servant's way." Glinda dropped her

I led Glinda out of the tunnel but she stopped. "My music box!" she said to the servant.

She pushed Glinda back in and closed the door behind her as the rebels burst in.

Glinda and I ran through the snow, trying to get to the train station but Morrible jumped out of nowhere and grabbed Glinda by the legs. "Let me go!" She screamed as she kicked.

"You'll never escape me, little girl. Never!" she froze when the ice started to crack and pulled her under into the cold water. "Bartok!" she screamed to her little white bat as she disappeared into the water.

I helped Glinda up and we ran towards the train station. "Hurry. Hurry." I urged her as the train started to slowly take off. I was pulled on but I gasped when I saw Glinda, struggling to keep up.

"Grandmother!" she said.

I leaned down with my hand outstretched. "Take a hold of my hand! Don't let go of my hand!" her tiny hand was in mine but it slipped. She screamed as she fell onto the hard wood. "Glinda!" I screamed as I watched her lying there as I was being pulled into the train.

So many people, along with my son and his wife, died that horrible night. And as for my precious Glinda…I never saw her again.

**A/N: So what do you think? Good or not? I'd appreciate good or encouraging reviews. No flames!**


	2. 10 years later

**A/N: I'm glad people like this so far. I've had this idea in my head for a while.**

10 years had gone by since the death of the Upland family and there was still no sign of their daughter, Galinda. Some people said she was dead; others said she was alive and lost but her grandmother was giving out a big reward if someone brought her the real Galinda.

Fiyero Tiggular was walking through the town when a whistle stopped him. He turned and saw his green-skinned friend, Elphaba leaning against a pillar. "Elphaba, there you are. I got my part done." He told her as they walked back to their flat.

"Everything is going according to plan; all we need is the prefect girl. Just imagine it, Yero. No more having to forge papers and con people. We'll have three tickets to the Emerald City; one for you, one for me and one for Princess Galinda!" she exclaimed as she packed up their stuff. She headed towards the open window with Fiyero behind her. "We'll be rich!"

"We'll be rich?" he asked as they stood on the window ledge.

"And all of Oz will have to talk about our brilliant and ingenious plan!" she said as the jumped off the ledge and slid off the roof and landed on the ground.

"There's a rumor going all through Oz that the Princess is alive." They heard one woman said.

"It's a fascinating mystery." Another said.

"It will be the biggest con in all of history!" Elphaba said as Fiyero and she jumped onto the trolley.

"The Princess Galinda! Is she alive or dead?" all the townspeople asked.

"No one knows." A little boy whispered as all the people went back to work.

Meanwhile at the orphanage outside of town, 18 year old Grelyn was leaving. The younger kids were saying their goodbyes as she was escorted out by the owner, Yackle. "I got you a job at the fish village. Go down the road and turn on the first left you….Are you listening to me, girl?!" she snapped at the blonde.

Grelyn stopped waving at the kids and looked at the old lady. "I'm listening…" she replied.

"You've been a pain in my ass since you've came here," she said as she dragged the girl to the gate. "For the last 10 years, I have fed you, I have clothed you and I have…"

Grelyn interrupted. "Have kept a roof over my head."

Yackle turned towards the blonde with a scornful frown on her face. "How is you have no clue of the person you were before and yet you can remember ever word I've said?!" she sneered at the girl.

Grelyn fiddled with the necklace that she always had. "But I do have a clue."

"Ack! Yes I know," the old woman grabbed the necklace, "'Forever in the Emerald'. So you want to go to the Emerald city to find your family?" the young girl nodded in response. "Little Grelyn, it's time for you to take your place in life and be grateful!" and with that, the gates of the orphanage were closed, leaving the orphan girl to fend for herself.

Grelyn walked down the road until she got to the fork in the road. "She said go left but I know what's on the left. I'll be considered an orphan forever. But if I go right, I could find…this necklace was given to me by someone who must love me," she rolled her eyes. "That's a crazy idea, me go to Emerald city?" she huffed and sat down on the snow.

_I can't give up on this. I'm going to find my family! _She thought as she stood up and walked towards the town. When she got to the edge, she was shocked at how beautiful it was. _I'm almost home._

**A/N: yeah…weird chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I've reviewed. I've been working and it's just been a hectic summer.**

Greyln walked towards the ticket booth and smiled at the man. "One ticket to the Emerald City, please." She said sweetly.

"Of course my dear but I need your exit visa first please." He asked with his hand out.

Her brows furrowed in confusion. "Oh…an exit visa?"

"No exit visa, no ticket. Sorry miss." He said as he closed the window.

The blonde sighed. "Great. Now what?"

She suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned to the old woman behind her. "See Elphaba; she might be able to help you." The woman whispered.

"Where can I find her at?" Greyln asked, curiously.

"At the old Upland palace but…you didn't hear anything from me."

"Oh ok. Mmmm…Elphaba huh?" she said with a smile as she headed away from the train station.

Meanwhile, Elphaba and Fiyero were having their own problems finding the perfect Galinda to fool her grandmother. "Um yes thank you." Elphaba said to the last impersonator walked off stage. "Next please."

The next girl came out wearin a fur coat and smoking. She blow out smoke before saying, "Grandmother, it's me…Galinda." She said with a deep, husky voice and shook her hips.

Fiyero hit his head on the table as Elphaba stared in shock. "Oh sweet Oz…" she said causing Fiyero to mutter curses under his breath.

Later on, as they were leaving, Fiyero was ripping up all the papers from the audition. "That's it Fae and all of our money gone to this…rat's nest yet we still have no girl to pretend to be Princess Galinda."

Elphaba shook her head smiling, "We'll find her, Yero." She said as she pulled out the music box from her pocket as they began walking back to the palace. "Remember, just one look at this music box and her grandmother will think we have found the real Galinda."

They walked past Greyln, who was asking where the palace was. The man pointed in an annoyed way before waving her off. When she got to the palace, she was amazed at how big it was, despite its ruined appearance. She walked towards the boarded up door and began pulling at the boards. Al last with much effort, she pulled them off but fell over backwards on her behind.

Elphaba jumped in her chair. "Did you hear something?" she asked her friend.

Fiyero stopped in mid-bite and looked at her, confused. "Hm, no." he replied as he ate more as Elphaba set down her bottle of wine and walked towards the door.

Greyln walked into the dining room and blew dust off the plate. She looked into it and had a flash of younger her being twirled around by a man. She shook her head and walked over to dresser and touched a cracked vase that had bears and swans on it. "This room…it's like a memory of a dream." She said as she began to sing softly

_**Dancing bears  
Painted wings  
Things I almost remember**__, _she walked out to the ballroom and walked towards the Upland family portrait. _  
__**And a song someone sings  
once upon a december  
**__  
__**Someone holds me safe and warm,**_ she sang as she wrapped her arms around herself._  
__**horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully,**__**  
across my memory**_

She pulled off her large coat, hat and gloves as the pictures on the stain glass came to life before her. They bowed to her as she ran into the middle of the dance floor.

_**Someone holds me safe and warm,  
horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully,  
across my memory,  
**_  
She twirled around and suddenly she had a glittery pink ball gown on along with a jeweled crown._****_

Far away, long ago  
things I yern to remember  
and a song someone sings  
Once upon a December  
_**  
And a song someone sings **_An older man walked towards her and offered his hand to her in a dance. They waltzed for awhile before he stopped and kissed her on the forehead._****_

Once upon a Decembershe pulled away and bowed before falling to the ground with her head down. **  
**

"Hey!" Elphaba exclaimed to the blonde causing Greyln to gasp. "What are you doing in here?!" she asked angrily. Greyln stood up and ran back to where she left her coat, with Elphaba trailing behind.

"Hold on now hold on!" Greyln stopped, her back towards the green woman but she turned around when she saw Elphaba stopped. "Now how did you get in…h-here…?" Elphaba trailed off when she saw the resemblance of the girl she was chasing to Princess Galinda. Greyln shrugged and gave a dirty look to the green woman.

Fiyero stopped, panting, next to Elphaba. "Excuse me…"

Elphaba stopped him. "Yero, look at the resemblance between this girl and the princess."

Yero looked at the portrait then at the girl and then back. "Yes…yes!" he said giddily.

Greyln didn't know what they were talking about but she could care less. "Are you Elphaba?" she asked.

Elphaba looked at her, smirking as she walked up to the blonde. "Perhaps but it all depends on who is looking for her."

"My name is Greyln and I need travel papers." She leaned towards the green girl and whispered, "They say you're the one to see about it though I can't tell you who said that."

Elphaba hummed as she circled the blonde, annoying Greyln. "And..Hey why are you circling me? What are you, a vulture?" she asked with her hands placed on her hips.

"I'm sorry Gretel." Elphaba said absent-mindedly, not caring what the girl's name was.

Greyln hit her shoulder. "It's Greyln not Gretel."

Elphaba tried not to roll her eyes. "Fine Fine, Greyln then. I'm sorry. It's just you look so much like…uh never mind that now. You said that needed travel papers?"

"Uh yes…I need to get to the Emerald City."

Elphaba's smile widened up. "The Emerald City? Well then…Greyln…is there a last name that goes with that?"

"Um no. I don't remember my last name. When I was eight, I was found wandering around and was taken in at the orphanage outside of town."

Elphaba nodded. "And…uh before you were eight, what do you remember?"

Greyln shook her head. "Look I know I sound insane but I don't remember anything. I have very few memories of my past…" she said as she played with her necklace. "So can you two help me or not?"

Elphaba pulled out three circus tickets out of her pockets. "I have three tickets to the Emerald City but unfortunately the third one is for her…Galinda."

"Oh." Greyln said disappointed as the two cons pulled her with them.

"We are going to reunite the Princess Galinda with her grandmother." Fiyero said.

"You know you kinda look like her. The same blue eyes, The Upland eyes!" Elphaba said.

"The father's smile, the mother's chin. Oh my…"Fiyero held one of the blonde's hands. "She even has the grandmother's elegant hands."

"She's the same age and physical type." Elphaba added.

Greyln laughed as they pulled her to the portrait of the grandmother. "Are you telling me that _I _am Princess Galinda?"

Elphaba stopped and looked at the blonde. "All I'm saying is that I've seen girls all over Oz and not one of them looks as much like the Princess as you do. Look at the portrait!" she said desperately.

"I know you were crazy but now I think you're both insane." She said as she walked off.

Elphaba cut her off. "Why is it crazy? You don't remember what happened to you and no one knows what happened to her."

Yero jumped in. "You are looking for family in the Emerald City and her own family is in the Emerald City!"

Elphaba slung an arm over the blonde's shoulder and led her back towards the portrait. "Have you ever thought of a possibility?"

Greyln looked at the picture. "That I could be royalty?" the two con artists nodded. "Well I dunno. It's kinda hard to think of yourself as princess when you're sleeping on a floor. But yeah I guess every lonely girl wishes she was a princess."

Fiyero smiled. "And somewhere out there, one little girl is."

Elphaba glanced at her watch before pulling her friend away. "Really wish we could help but the last ticket is for Princess Galinda. Good luck." She said as the two walked down the stairs.

Fiyero looked at Elphaba confused. "Why didn't you tell her about our brilliant plan, Fae?"

"All she wants is to find her family, so why give away part of the reward money to her?"

Fiyero stopped her and whispered. "I think we're walking away from her too soon."

The green woman smirked as they walked again. "I've got it under control…Just walk slower."

Greyln touched the portrait as she dwelled on Elphaba's proposal. "Hmmm." Elphaba counted down on her fingers from three before they heard, "Elphaba!"

The green woman turned around. "Yes?"

Greyln walked down the stairs. "If I don't remember my past so who is to say I'm not a princess?"Elphaba nodded and waved her hand, signaling the blonde to continue. "And I mean if I'm not the princess, her grandmother will know it's just a mistake."

Fiyero wrapped his arm around the blonde's shoulder. "But if you are the princess, you'll have found where you belong and your family."

"He's right you know. Either way, it gets you to the Emerald City." Elphaba said with her hand out-stretched. Greyln and Elphaba shook hands before the green woman bowed.

Near the ceiling, a white bat name Bartok was watching them with a glowing green reliquary next to him. "Princess Galinda? Yeah only one problem, she's dead just like her mother and father!"

A green bat floated out of the evil object and landed next to the bat. "Am I right? How can that be….Ahh!" he screamed as he saw the reliquary glowing ominously. "Oh come on! Don't tell that thing has woken up after 10 years because someone claims she's Galinda?! If that thing is alive that means…she is alive!"

The evil object floated and began dragging him deep underground, ignoring his cries to stop. Finally it stopped at a rocky place. "Who dares intrude on my solitude?!" a voice screamed. She walked over to the bat and started choking him but stopped when she saw who it was. "Bartok? Can it really be you?"

Bartok shook his head. "Mistress? You're alive?"

Morrible nodded and gasped when she saw her old object of magic. "Where did you get that?"

"I found it and held onto it. There's more; Princess Galinda is alive!" the white bat explained.

"Alive?! So that's why my curse feels unfulfilled. Well, with the dark powers with me again, the last of the Uplands shall die!" she said evilly as she cackled.

**A/N: again sorry for the wait.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow 10 reviews and I'm only on chapter 4?! Wow…just wow! **

****

Elphaba walked into their train compartment, carrying Greyln's bag and her own in her hands. She stumbled but caught herself before she hit the ground. She muttered curses under her breath as she placed the bag into the cubby above Greyln. She sat next to the blonde girl but frowned when she saw her playing with that silly necklace. "Stop doing that and sit up straight. You're a princess."

Greyln huffed and slouched more with her arms crossed. "How do you know what princesses do and don't?" she ask the green girl a little annoyed.

Elphaba smiled smugly. "I make it my business to know. Look I'm just trying to help you." Across from them, Fiyero scoffed and rolled his eyes behind his book which went unnoticed by the two women.

Greyln sat up. "Do you think I'm a princess?" she asked Elphaba.

"Of course I do." She replied confidently.

The blonde snapped her head to her. "Then don't boss me around." She said before turning her head to the window.

Elphaba slumped against the seat in defeat as her friend chuckled. "She seems to have a mind of her own, Fae."

"Which is the worst quality about her…" she muttered but Greyln stuck her tongue out at her before Elphaba turned her head towards her. Fiyero smiled to himself before he went back to his book.

An hour later, it was just the two women in the compartment. Elphaba sat across from Greyln who was reading with hands folded. "Look, I just think we got off on the wrong foot."

"I think we did too but I greatly appreciate you apologize." She said without looking up from her book.

"Apologize? I wasn't apologizing, I was just…" the green girl tried to explain.

"Just don't talk anymore, ok? It just upsets me." The blonde interrupted her as she put her book down.

"Fine. I'll stop talking if you do." Elphaba snapped.

"Fine." A silence fell between the two for a total of five seconds before Greyln spoke up, "So are you going to miss it?"

"Miss what, your talking?"

"No! Gillikin Country." She said as she motioned a hand to the scenery passing by.

Elphaba snickered. "Nope."

"But wasn't it your home?"

"It was simply a place I just lived, end of story." She said trying to end the conversation.

"Well then maybe the Emerald City will be your true home."

"What the hell is it with you and homes?" Elphaba asked as she put her legs up on the other seat.

"Well for a normal person, it's what they want!" Greyln stood up and tried to get past the green girl's legs by pushing on them but she didn't succeed so she walked on the seat. "Also it's a place you…"

"Where you what?" Elphaba half-yelled.

"Just forget it! Ugh!" the blonde groaned in annoyance. Just then Fiyero walked in, "Oh thank Lurline it's you. Please remove her from my sight!" not knowing that Elphaba was mocking her.

Fiyero frowned at his friend. "What did you do now, Fae?"

Elphaba turned to face him. "Me?! It's her fault!" she screamed as she pointed at the blonde.

Greyln snorted before walking out of the train compartment and head to her right. Fiyero smiled as the green woman crossed her arms." Ah, I see…an unspoken attraction…" he muttered.

Elphaba's eyes flared up. "Attraction?! To her?! Are you insane?!" she complained as she walked out and went the opposite Greyln did.

Fiyero sighed to himself as he walked out to see the train. He walked around for 10 minutes before stopping by an older couple with his blue passport out. "Last year, the passports were blue but they changed them to green."

The con man looked scared as he rushed past them to his train compartment. He walked in and saw Elphaba reading a book and Greyln sleeping soundly on the seat. "Fae, we need to hide before the guard finds us. The passports are green now!"

"Green?! Damn it…Take your bag and meet us in the baggage car." Fiyero nodded and did as his friend told him. Elphaba walked over to the blonde and started shaking her, not seeing a glowing green bat fly by. "Hey, wake up."

Greyln's hand shot up as she awoken and hit Elphaba on the nose, causing her to fall back on the seat. "Oh sorry I thought you were…" she looked over and saw the green woman holding her nose in pain. "Oh it's just you...well that's fine then."

Elphaba growled under her breath before picking up her bag. "Come on, we need to go." She said shortly as she walked out of the room.

"Go? Go where?" Greyln asked as she followed.

Elphaba ignored her as she clutched her nose. "I think you broke it!" she exclaimed causing Greyln to roll her eyes as the two walked into the baggage car. "Ah, yes. This will do very nicely."

Fiyero, who had his jacket on, rubbed his arms. "She will freeze in here!"

Elphaba smiled a somewhat evil smile. "She can thaw when we get there."

"The baggage car? Is there something wrong with our passports, Elphaba?" she asked smirking.

The green girl fakes a smile as she tried to think of a good excuse. "Oh of course not your highness. I just did not want to be forced to spend time with all those common people." Sudden the train jarred as the car they were in was disconnected by a mysterious explosion causing Elphaba and Greyln to fall on each other on the ground. "What the hell was that?!"

"I don't know…but the dining car is gone!" Fiyero said in despair as he watched the car get farther and farther away.

The two women struggled against each other. "Get off me!" the blonde yelled.

Elphaba, who was pinned under her, struggled. "I'm trying!" Legs flailed as they fought to get free, causing their legs to hit against each other.

"Uhhh Fae?" the young man called to his friend when he saw flames rising from the engine.

"What?!" the green woman asked as she held her leg in pain.

"I think our engine is on fire!"

Elphaba cursed as she threw off her jacket. "I'll go check it out." She said as she jumped onto the coal car and walked slowly towards the engine. When she jumped in, flames were flickering all around. "Ahh, is there anyone here?!" she called out. She looked at the heat pressure. When it rose, flames blew at Elphaba.

"We're going too fast!" Greyln exclaimed as the train picked up speed dramatically.

Elphaba jumped down in front of them. "No one is driving the train! We must jump!" she said as she slid the side door open.

"Jump?!" the blonde said as the two women looked down. "After you then!"

"Fine then we shall uncouple the cars." The green woman said as she ran to unconnect their car from the others but unknown by her, they were melted together. She looked down and started to hit it with a hammer.

Greyln was looking around when she saw a box marked "Dynamite" in red letters. She smiled to herself and walked towards it.

The hammer in Elphaba's hand broke and she threw the handle away. "I something better than this!" the blonde handed her a lit stick of Dynamite. "Uh that will work…" she said as she placed the dynamite in and run to hide with her friend and the blonde behind some crates.

The dynamite exploded leaving a hole in the train car. Elphaba pulled off her coat and tried to pat down the flames as she commanded her friend to turn the brake but the man broke the wheel off. "Opps." He muttered as smile sheepishly at his green friend.

Elphaba huffed but put on a smile. "Don't worry I'm sure we will…just coast to a stop."

"Um think again, Fae." Fiyero said as he pointed at the broken track. Her head turned towards where he was pointing and her eyes widened up.

After getting over the shock, the green girl started cursing as she looked for something to stop the train. She smiled in triumph when she found a chain with a hook on it. "Fiyero help me with this!" she demanded as she dragged the chain to the back of the car. Fiyero was nowhere to be found though. When the train jarred, he tripped and fell into an open crate.

Elphaba hung from the end of the car with hand stretched out. "Hand me the chain." She said, hoping to see Fiyero above her but to her dismay, she saw Greyln. "Not you dammit."

"Sorry, Fiyero's busy at the moment." The blonde smirked down at the green woman with the chain in her hand.

Elphaba rolled her eyes and took the chain from her. She wrapped it around the bottom and made sure it was good and tight. As she tried to pull herself back up, her grip slipped causing her to cry out in surprise. She waited for the pain but a hand grabbed hers and lifted her up bring her face to face with the blonde. They both got lost in their eyes before a thump jarred them out.

Greyln lifted Elphaba back up with a blush on her face. Elphaba cleared her throat in embarrassment as she knelt down and pushed the chain off. She watched as the hook caught on to the track, she hoped that it would stop the train but instead the track was pulled up with the hook. "Shit! Guys get your coats on! We're jumping now." She ordered the other two.

They did as she said and when they were ready; they picked up their luggage and stood at the end. "Well," the blonde said as she looped her arms through the other two's. They jumped into the powdery snow just in time because the train fell into the ravine and exploded.

Elphaba winced in pain as the snow on her cheek melted and left a burn mark. She stood up and dusted more of the snow off, causing more burns on her hand but she hid her hand when she saw Greyln get up.

"Well, that was fun." She said to the green woman.

Elphaba scoffed. "Yeah a real joy…come on let's get going." She said miserably as she walked ahead of them leaving Greyln wondering how one person could be so spiteful. She sighed to herself as she and Fiyero followed her. They ended up at an old cottage, where Elphaba started a fire as Fiyero slept.

Greyln shivered as she rubbed her arms as she sat by the fire. Suddenly a jacket was on her shoulders. She looked behind her and saw Elphaba standing there. "May I sit?" she asked politely. Greyln nodded, shocked as the green woman sat next to her, staring into the fire.

Greyln looked at her and her eyes widened as she saw a red burn on the girl's cheek. "Elphaba, what happened?" she said as she touched the burn softly.

Elphaba winced and touched the blonde's hand. "It's nothing…" she said quietly as she looked into the blonde's blue eyes.

Greyln blushed and looked down at their joined hands. More red marks on her hands. "Elphie please tell me what happened. You're hurt."

The dark-haired woman sighed and opened her mouth to explain but stopped when she heard with the blonde called her. "What did you call me?"

The blonde blushed again. "I called you Elphie. It's my nickname for you. Can I call you that?"

"Um…it's kind of perky for me." Elphaba saw the sad look in the blonde's eyes. "Well, if you want, you can call me that…" she said unsure.

Greyln smiled. "Really? Oh thank you Elphie!" and in an instant she was serious again. "Now tell me what happened."

Elphaba explained everything about her allergy to water. After she was done, she saw the confused look in the blonde's eyes. "You understand?"

"Yes I understand but how do you keep clean then without taking a bath or shower?" she asked as her nose wrinkled in disgust at the thought of not bathing.

Elphaba let out a cackle. "No you have the wrong idea. I use oils as substitutes for the showering."

The blonde breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank Oz." she said as she laid her head on the green girl's shoulder, causing her to tense up. "What's wrong?" she asked innocently.

Elphaba shook her head and wrapped and arm around the blonde's shoulder. "Nothing at all…" she looked down at the girl and saw she was asleep. Elphaba smiled and covered them both with a blanket as she drifted into a sleep.

Meanwhile, Morrible was watching them with her crystal ball. "They escaped?! Damn then!" she yelled. Suddenly an evil smile spread across her face and she let out a soft cackle. "They wish to defy death? Then I will really make them pay!"

**A/N: Omg I'm sorry this is so late. School has been a bitch. Please forgive me. I'll do anything!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews everyone! I don't think this chapter will be as good as the others…**

"Are we there yet?" Greyln asked bored.

"No." Came the green girl's short reply

There were a few moments of silence before the blonde asked again, "Are we there yet?"

"No, dammit." Elphaba said again. Honestly, this girl enjoys getting on people's nerves.

Greyln groaned as she lagged behind Elphaba and Fiyero. "So we're walking all the way to the Emerald City?"

Elphaba sighed and looked back at the blonde. "No your majesty. We will be taking a bus and then a ship**."(A/N: I know that you probably can't get there by boat but it's my story…)**

"Oh that's nice." Greyln muttered.

Elphaba glared slightly of the other girl before sitting down on a tree stump. "Just stop complaining, princess, and trust me on this." She said annoyed as she shielded her eyes from the sun.

"Cheer up, Greyln. Don't be stressing and live the easy life." Fiyero said as he handed her a red rose. The blonde sniffed it before heading to the bridge.

Elphaba snorted. "You always say that, Fiyero. You've never worked a day in your life." She said smiling.

The man grabbed her hand and pulled her flush to him. "Come on, you know you love my laziness." He said with a playful growl as he leaned closer.

Elphaba wrinkled her nose and pushed away. "Yeah right. If you were the last person in Oz, I wouldn't be with you." She shuddered at the thought.

Greyln watched from a distance at the two played around. She felt a deep pang in her heart when she saw Fiyero kiss the top of Elphaba's head. _They must be together…_she thought sadly. She turned her gaze to the water. "What am I doing here? There is no possible way I can prove I'm the princess. I might as well go back…" She said softly to herself throwing the rose into the water and watching it sink.

"Don't say that," Fiyero said, making the blonde jump. "There's nothing left for you back there. Everything is in the Emerald City."

She hummed before smiling and looked at the two . "Alright, maestros. Begin your teaching then."

Fiyero wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "I remember it well. You were born in a grand palace by the sea."

"By the sea really?" the blonde asked amazed.

"At age three, you rode a white horse and terrorized the cooks." Elphaba added.

"I was wild huh?"

The two cons nodded. "Imagine you past but we have lots to teach and the time is going fast." They said in unison as they led her to the bus stop.

"Stand up straight and float, not walk." Elphaba said as she placed her hands on the small of Greyln's back, causing the girl to blush but did as she was told.

"I feel foolish doing this, Elphie." She said softly.

"Don't be, you're doing great." She whispered as she pulled away.

Fiyero smiled at the interaction between the two. "Now give a bow, and then your hand receives a kiss."

Elphaba smirked and kissed the blonde's hand. "But remember this. If we can learn to do this, you can learn to do it. There's really nothing to it." She said.

The bus pulled up and they got on. As they rode to the docks, Greyln and Elphaba sat together as Fiyero slept in the back. "Hey Elphie. Are you and Fiyero together?"

"What?! No, what made you think that?"

"Well, I saw how close you two are so I thought you were together…"

"Well you're mistaken though at one time, he and I were together but we were so different that we couldn't stand each other."

"Oh I see." She said as she laid her head on the green girl's shoulder and fell to sleep.

Elphaba smiled and ran her hands through the golden tresses. _"She's so beautiful…no bad Elphaba! I can't think like that…but sweet oz…she's so perfect looking."_ She thought as she laid her head on top of the blonde's.

An hour went by and the bus stopped at the docks, jarring Fiyero and Greyln awake. They grabbed their luggage and walked onto the ramp to the ship. The sun was slowly setting in the sky as the ship flowed softly on the water.

"Greyln, I have a surprise for you." Elphaba pulled out a simple pink dress and held it out to the blonde. "I got you a dress." She said proudly.

A giggle left Grelyn's lips. "It's a…tent." She replied looking in it from the bottom.

Elphaba rolled her eyes and handed it to her. "Just put it on." She walked up the stairs.

The blonde held it against her body smiling as she swayed the bottom around.

On deck, Fiyero and Elphaba were playing chess. Elphaba moved a piece and boldly said, "Checkmate," making Fiyero groan and shake his head at his foolishness.

Greyln cleared her throat, causing the two to look at her, "Oh wonderful," Fiyero exclaimed as he walked over to her. "Now you're ready for a ball and so you will dance for one. Elphaba, come here." He grabs her arm and pulls her towards the blonde.

"Um I'm not that good at this." She said nervously as she placed her left hand on the blonde's waist and held Greyln's left in her right hands.

"And one and two and one…no Greyln," he said as he pulled them apart. "Let Elphaba lead, not you."

The two women looked at each other before resuming their original positions and began to slowly sway back and forth. "That dress looks beautiful on you."

"You think so?" Greyln asked as she looked into the deep brown eyes of the green girl.

"Yes…I mean it looked good when I bought it but it looks so much better on you. Y-You should wear it." She stammered as she twirled the blonde around.

"I'm wearing it right now." Greyln said with a smile.

"Oh right," Elphaba said as she pulled Greyln back to her. "I just want to give you a…" she trailed off.

"Compliment?" the blonde finished for her.

"Yes of course…" Elphaba said getting lost in the blonde's blue eyes.

Fiyero sighed as he watched. "I never should have let them dance together." He said as Elphaba twirled Greyln around again. "This could ruin everything…"

The women slowed their dancing down as the sky grew darker. "I'm feeling kind of dizzy." Greyln said finally.

"Sort of light-headed?"

"Yeah…"Greyln said with a nod.

"Me too…most likely from spinning," Elphaba said as she stopped them. A green hand caressed the blonde's pale cheek, causing the blonde to lean into her hand. "Greyln, I…"

"Yes?" Greyln asked softly.

Both closed their eyes and leaned closer but Elphaba stopped and opened her eyes. "Y-You're doing really good." She patted the blonde's hand and walked down to their room without another word.

Greyln looked at the green girl's retreating figure, confused on what just happened. Fiyero touched her shoulder. "Don't take it personal. Elphaba is a loner by heart." He said trying to comfort her.

The blonde sighed before following the green girl into the room.

Later that night, Greyln brushed her long blonde hair as Fiyero groaned sickly. "Oh are you ok?" she asked in concern.

"Oh, fine, fine. Just jealous, look at her," her said motioning towards the sleeping Elphaba. "It seems she could sleep through anything."

The ship rocked, causing the green girl's open bag to tip over, making the pink and green music box fall out at Greyln's feet. She picked it up and examined it closely.

"Pretty little jewelry box isn't it?" the man said with a yawn.

"You sure it's a jewelry box? It seems to me that it's something special, something with a secret." She giggled. "You think it's possible?" she asked Fiyero.

He smiled and hoisted himself into the top bunk. "Anything is possible. I mean you taught Elphaba to dance the waltz, didn't you?" She giggled again as she crawled into her bed. "Good night your majesty." he closed his eyes and fell asleep with Greyln following afterwards.

"There she is, mistress. Sound asleep in her bed." The white bat said.

The old woman hugged her crystal ball. "Sweet dreams, Princess. Your mind will haunt you with terrible dreams. You won't escape me this time."

With eyes still closed, Greyln stood up and walked onto the ship deck. Elphaba looked over to where the girl was to be sleeping but found it empty. She ran out onto the deck as the boat rocked. Elphaba dodged the waves that crashed onto the boat. She jumped onto the crow's nest and saw the blonde on the stern, looking like she was going to jump. "Greyln, no!" she grabbed a rope and swung towards the blonde.

Greyln loosely held onto the rigging. The smile that was on her face disappeared and she screamed as slowly lost her balance. She felt herself falling but a strong arm hoisted her back onto solid ground.

"Greyln, wake up. Wake up!" Elphaba said shaking her.

The blonde gasped as she woke up. "Elphie…the curse! The death of them all." She rambled on as she rested her face in the girl's chest.

"It was a nightmare…It's alright now, you're safe with me." Elphaba held the small blonde gently.

Meanwhile, Morrible screamed in anger. "This damn girl! Well no matter…I'll just go to the Emerald City and kill her myself!" she said as she disappeared with the bat.

**A/n: there you go! Enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Grumbello and lozzakapozza, I thank you for being great reviewer sand encouraging me to keep doing better.**

**  
**Greyln, wearing the pink dress that Elphaba had got her and the two cons sat in a car as they drove down a yellow brick road and into the city. "I can't do this." The blonde said nervously as they pulled up into the driveway of the Duchess' mansion.

Elphaba stepped out and helped the girl out. "You'll be fine as long as you remember everything I taught you."

Greyln looked at their joined hands. Elphaba's green hand gently squeezed the blonde girl's pink painted fingernails. "Pink goes good with green," she said to herself.

"Hm? What was that?" the green girl asked as she knocked on the door. The blonde shook her head dismissively as the door opened and a busty girl with blonde hair walked out.

"Sophia," Fiyero exclaimed as he grabbed her hand and kissed up her arm.

"Oh Fiyero, you charmer. When are you going to stop being a womanizer?" she asked as she ushered them in.

"I'm gonna stop when you finally marry me, Sophia," he said with a smirk as he sat down on the couch.

The busty blonde rolled her eyes but gasped when she saw Elphaba and Greyln. "You brought guests with you?"

"Ah yes, let me introduce Galinda, princess of the Uplands," he said pushing Greyln towards Sophia.

"My, my. She really looks like the princess but so did all the other girls," Sophia said as she looked skeptical.

"Please give her a chance and let her prove that she is the princess," Elphaba pleaded.

"Very well," the blonde sat down and motioned for Greyln to do the same. An hour went by and Greyln was doing great on the answering the questions. "Now this last question is…unexpected but please indulge me. How did you escape from the seize on the palace?"

Elphaba sighed and covered her eyes but Greyln touched her necklace. "There was a girl that worked as a servant in the palace. She opened a door from the wall," she said before scoffing at herself. "I'm sorry that's crazy: doors in walls."

The green girl opened her eyes and looked at the blonde, shocked. _It can't be…Is it really her? _She thought as she walked outside.

"Well, is she the princess?" Fiyero asked.

"Well she did answer all the questions…" Sophia said as she stood up.

"Did you hear that, Greyln? You did it," he exclaimed as he hugged the girl. "So when do we get to meet the Duchess?"

Sophia frowned. "I'm afraid you will not."

"Come again?" came the man's shocked reply.

"The Duchess is not allowing any more girls to see her, claiming to be her granddaughter," she said sadly.

"Now Sophia, be reasonable. There must be some way to see the Duchess. Greyln's future depends on it."

Sophia thought and smiled as she thought of something. "Well, how about the Royal Ballet? She enjoys it and it's tomorrow night."

"Sounds perfect!" Fiyero ran outside to tell Elphaba. "We did it," he exclaimed as he ran over to her. "We are meeting the Duchess tomorrow night! We'll get the reward and be rich!" he laughed giddily.

"Fiyero…she is the princess," she said but he didn't hear her.

Greyln ran out. "Sophia is going to take us shopping before the ballet tomorrow! Shopping in the Emerald City…" she said dreamily.

Later that night, Elphaba sat was sitting by the window, staring at the moon as the blonde slept. "Why do I care if she is the princess? All I want is the reward money," she muttered trying to convince herself that she wasn't falling in love with the young girl.

"Elphie, what's wrong?" Elphaba turned around and saw the blonde sitting up in bed.

"Greyln, you should be sleeping. We have a big day tomorrow," Elphaba said as she walked over and sat next the blonde.

"I know but I woke up and saw that you weren't in bed. Is something bothering you?"

The green woman sighed and laid her hand on the blonde's. "Just stressed out but yes something is bothering me."

Greyln squeezed the green woman's hand. "Please, I want to help you. You mean too much to me and I don't want to lose you too." Tears fell from the girl's eyes as her body shook from sobs.

Elphaba wiped her tears away, ignoring the sting from the salty wetness. "Please don't cry, Greyln. I don't want to hurt you. That is what I'm worried about," she confessed.

"You won't hurt me. I trust you with my life. You make me feel wonderful," Greyln said as she touched a green cheek and softly placed her pink lips against Elphaba's.

Elphaba's eyes widen when she felt the softness of the blonde's lips on hers. Her eyes fluttered closed as she ran her hand through the golden locks. Greyln hummed in approval, happy the girl was kissing back.

They pulled away and stared into each other's eyes. "Make love to me, Elphie," Greyln whispered.

Elphaba swallowed dryly as she nodded and laid the blonde gently on the bed. Greyln looked lovingly into the green woman's eyes. Elphaba kissed the girl passionately as they stripped each other of their clothes.

A couple hours later, Elphaba lay awake as she held the sleeping Greyln to her chest. "I'm in trouble," she whispered into the darkness as she watched the girl peacefully sleep.

_This could ruin everything and yet, I could care less about the money now. She needs to find where she belongs now. _She thought as she drifted to dreamless sleep.

**A/n: Omg, the Drama of it all! I had a inspiration to put something of my own thoughts that will cause more trouble for Elphaba later. I hope you enjoy this! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews on the last chapter! I'm glad everybody liked my own part into the story. I felt like it needed more drama and more Gelphieness. Please keep reading and now here is the 7****th**** chapter of "Lost then Found"!**

****

The next morning, Greyln woke up alone as the sun shone on her face. She held the covers to her naked chest as she sat up. She looked around looking for the green woman but with no success. She put on her pink silk robe and walked out onto the balcony. She heard the door closed and felt a soft hand her shoulder.

"You alright?" came Elphaba's calm voice.

Greyln touched the hand on her shoulder. "Yes, I just thought last night was a dream," she said as she turned around and looked deep into the green woman's brown eyes.

Elphaba stroked the young girl's cheek. "It wasn't a dream. It was very much real and it was the best night ever for me." _But it can't last. You are the princess and I'm just a lowly servant. _She thought.

A knock came from the door. "Ladies, we need to get ready to go. Sophia is waiting in the carriage for us. I'll be out there with her," Fiyero said before walking away.

"Well we should get ready," Elphaba said as she kissed the blonde's hand and got dressed. Greyln smiled as she did the same.

A few minutes later, the two woman walked out, hand- in-hand. "Well, well, you two look cozy," Fiyero said smugly, earning him a nice hit on the head from Sophia.

Elphaba rolled her eyes as she opened the door for Greyln. The blonde smiled and slid in with Elphaba following.

The day went rather fast. The sun set in the sky and Elphaba was patiently waiting for Greyln and the others to come out of the store. She pulled at her tie, trying to loosen it as Greyln and Fiyero walked out with Sophia following.

The busty blonde bought two roses from the young flower girl and handed one to Fiyero and the other to Greyln. Greyln put the rose in Elphaba's jacket pocket but Elphaba shook her head and handed it back to the blonde. Greyln sniffed it and held it, blushing slightly.

"Welcome my friends to the city of green. Here have a rose on me. Forget where you are from, this place will give you everything you need," Sophia said as she hooked arms with Greyln and Fiyero before walking down the street.

Elphaba sighed and walked behind them as the locals greeted them. They walked into a fancy restaurant that a small ballroom. They sat down at a table, drinking champagne when a young man in a green tux approached Greyln.

"May I have a dance," he asked politely as he bowed at waist and kissed her hand.

Greyln glanced at Elphaba, who acted like she didn't care. Greyln huffed but put on a smile for the young man. "Of course," she replied as he led her out onto the dance floor.

They began to waltz as Elphaba watched in jealousy and hatred at herself. "This place holds all her to her past. Princess…I have found you at last. No more pretend. You will be gone and that's the end," she said softly to herself.

Later that night, Fiyero and Elphaba, both in black tuxes, stood outside the theater, waiting for the Greyln and Sophia. Elphaba sat on the steps and Fiyero paced. "We have nothing to be worried about, Yero. She is Princess Galinda," Elphaba said.

"I know, I know," he said sitting next to her.

She stood up saying, "No you don't know. I was the servant that opened the wall to set her free. She's the real deal," she whispered the last part to her friend.

Fiyero's eyes widened up as a smile spread across his face. "That means we have found the heir to the Upland throne," he looked at her. "And you…"

"I will walk out of her life forever," she stated.

"But…"

Elphaba raised her hand to silence the man. "Princesses do not marry servants and not female servants at that," she said with a sad smile.

"I know but..."

"Look, we are going to go through with this as though nothing has changed. We can't risk losing our money…"

"Elphaba, I don't care about the money anymore and I don't think you do either. You need to tell her the truth."

"Tell me what?" came a soft voice behind them.

They both looked behind them and saw Greyln, her long blonde hair in a bun and wearing a sparkly pink ball gown.

Elphaba stared in awe at the beautiful blonde. "Uh to tell you…how beautiful you look tonight," Elphaba said as she offered her arm to the blonde. Greyln smiled and grabbed onto the woman's arm as they walked inside.

Fiyero sighed as he watched the two go inside. "Fool, you love her and yet you're going to hurt her in the worst way if she finds out we used her," he muttered to himself.

Sophia tapped on his shoulder. "You know it's not nice to talk to yourself," she teased.

He smiled. "Yes, I know darling. I was just thinking out loud," he explained as they walked in.

Elphaba and Greyln sat down in their balcony box as the orchestra warmed up. Elphaba looked through the binoculars to search for the Grand Duchess. "Look, there she is," she whispered as she handed the binoculars to the blonde.

Greyln gazed into them and saw an elderly lady in her early eighties, sitting next to Sophia. "Oh please let her remember me," she said as she watched the ballet play out.

Elphaba glance at the blonde's hands and saw her hands were shaking. She grabbed one hand and held on tight. "Everything will be fine," she said softly as she kissed Greyln's hand before turning her attention back to the ballet.

The play went into intermission and as the curtain closed, Elphaba said, "Come on. It's time to see her."

They began to walk towards the box where the Duchess was at. Greyln began to lose her nerve and tried to head back but was pulled back by Elphaba. She patted her hand before heading for the door but was stopped by Greyln.

"Elphie, wait," she said holding her back.

"Yes," she asked.

"I wanted to tell you…t-thank you for everything."

Elphaba looked disappointed. "Greyln, I…just wanted to say good luck," she said with hand out to the blonde.

"Oh," Greyln said crestfallen as she shook the green hand and watched as Elphaba closed the door behind her. Unbeknownst to Elphaba, the door was open slightly.

Elphaba stood up straight to Sophia as she announced, "Please tell the Duchess that I have found the lost princess, Galinda. She's right outside waiting for her," she said motioning to the door.

"Please Sophia; tell that insistent young woman that I have seen enough 'Galindas' to last me the rest of my life," said the Duchess, emotionless.

"Please your highness," Elphaba pleaded but was stopped by the woman's winkled hand.

"Now I wish to live the rest of my life alone if you don't mind," she said curtly as she turned away from her.

Sophia closed the curtain and led Elphaba towards the door but Elphaba stayed back. She snuck in and knelt in front of the elder woman. "Please your majesty. I mean you no harm. I'm Elphaba and I was a servant in the palace."

"Well, I've never heard that, I must say," she said as she stood up and headed out.

Elphaba blocked her way. "Please just hear me out."

"Elphaba, I have heard of you. You're that con-woman that was holding the auditions to find a look-alike Galinda," she accused as she pointed her finger at the green girl. Out si_de _the door, Greyln gasped and covered her mouth in shock.

"But Your Grace, we came all this to see you. Please hear me out," Elphaba begged as she reached for woman's hand but was pulled away by the guards.

"Remove her from my sight!" the duchess commanded.

"But she is the princess! Please believe me!" Elphaba was thrown out onto the ground at Greyln's feet. She looked up and saw that the blonde was very angry

"It was all a lie, all of it, wasn't it," she said as she turned away.

"Greyln wait," Elphaba said, blocking the blonde's way and grabbed onto her arm. "You need to know something. When you spoke of a servant that saved you from the siege that night, it was…"

Greyln tore her arm away. "No, I don't want to hear about what I remembered! Just leave me alone," she yelled, slapping the green girl across the face and storming away.

"But you need to know the truth!" Elphaba shouted as she tried to go after her but there were too many people. She bowed her head in defeat, something she rarely did and stood outside. She didn't know how long she stood out there but she saw the Duchess walking to her car. Desperate times call for desperate measures. She got into the driver's seat and waited for her to get in before speeding off.

"What are you doing? Slow down!" the Duchess commanded.

Elphaba looked back and shook her head no. "I will not, not until you listen to what I have to say." She said defiantly.

"How dare you! Stop this car!" but Elphaba wouldn't listen.

Elphaba drove and drove until she stopped at the hotel where Greyln was staying at. She opened the woman's door and pointed at her. "You have to talk to her. Just look at her once, please."

"I will not be badgered by you a moment longer," the woman said with her nose in the air.

Elphaba rolled her eyes but knelt in front of her and pulled out the music box. "Do you recognize this?"

The woman gasped softly and picked up the music box. "Where did you get this," she asked in awe.

"I know you are tired of being hurt and alone but it's possible that this girl has been as alone as you." Elphaba said quietly.

The elder woman sighed and looked at the girl. "You will stop at nothing, won't you?"

"I'm as stubborn as you, Your Grace," she said with a smirk as she helped the woman out.

Greyln was in her room packing her suitcase when she found the rose that Elphaba gave her earlier that night. She looked at it longingly but threw it in the garage as someone knocked on the door. "Go away Elphaba."

The door opened and the elder lady walked in. "I am not Elphaba."

Greyln gasped and bowed. "I'm sorry, Your Grace. I thought you were someone else."

"I know but the question I want to know is who you are." she asked as she walked closer to the blonde.

Greyln looked down. "I was hoping you could tell me," she said quietly.

"My child, I am old and I am tired of being tricked by people that just want my money." She explained as she walked over to the

"I don't care about the money. All I want to know is if I belong to a family, your family."

Marie, the duchess, turned and looked at the young girl before her. "You are very good actress but I have had enough of these tricks." She said shortly as she headed past the girl and to the door.

Greyln sniffed and looked at the woman. "You smell of cinnamon," she said.

"It's oil for my hands, to prevent dry skin. Why do you ask?" Marie asked, sitting on the bed.

"It reminds me of when I spilt a bottle of it and the carpet smelt of cinnamon forever, like you. I loved to lay there and fall asleep there when you came here…to the Emerald City." She said sitting next to the elder woman and fiddled with her necklace.

"What is that necklace? May I see it?"

Greyln pulled it off and handed it to the woman. "I've had this for as long as I can remember."

Marie put her hand over her heart. "It was Galinda's and mine secret," she said in awe as she pulled out the music box. Greyln gasped and picked it. "Go on. Play it."

Greyln put the necklace on the music box and began to wind it up. It played a soft melody that brought Greyln back to her childhood. "Hear this song and remember," she softly sang.

"Oh, my Galinda…my precious granddaughter!" they embraced as tears of joy streamed down their faces. Elphaba watched them outside the window and blew a kiss to the princess before disappearing into the night.

Meanwhile in the abandoned Clock tower, Morrible was plotting her revenge. "Bartok, get my cloak and my comb. We are going to a party!" the evil witch said as she threw a paper with Galinda's face on it.

"A party, mistress? How exciting!"

"It will be exciting, my little bat friend. It will be a party to die for!" she said as she cackled manically and got her reliquary.

**A/N: Crap this is long. Over 6 pages long and over 2,200 words! This shows that I really need a life. Well anyways, Read and review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Wow chapter eight already! This is going great! I plan on putting up another crossover, this time using "Wicked" and "Tarzan" called "A stranger like me". Please look for it. I should have it up after Christmas. And now here is the eighth chapter of "Lost then found". I can't believe it's almost done with T_T. **

**  
**Galinda stood in the entry way as Sophia and the maids fixed her dress up for the ball that night. Unbeknownst to her, Elphaba was talking to her grandmother in her office. The green woman bowed in respect. "You asked for me, your highness?"

"Here is your reward along with my gratitude for bringing my granddaughter back to me unharmed."

Elphaba shook her head dismissively. "I accept only your gratitude. I do not want your money."

"Then what is it you want, young lady?" she asked.

The green woman looked down ashamed. "Something that you cannot give me," she said bowing and heading towards the door.

"Wait a moment. How did you find that music box of hers? I knew you looked familiar. You were the servant girl that got us out. You saved us and you brought her back to me and yet you want no reward? Why the sudden change of mind?"

"It was a change of heart more than a change of mind. Now I must go," she bowed at the waist again and headed out the door. Marie went to ask her again but stopped as a knowing smile spread across her face.

Elphaba walked down the stairs, causing Galinda to turn and glare at her slightly. "Hello Elphaba. Did you collect your reward?" she asked in distaste.

Elphaba simply walked down to her and said, "My business with the Duchess is complete."

"Young lady, you have to bow and address her as 'your highness or 'your majesty'," Sophia said to Elphaba.

"Sophia, it's…"

Elphaba raised up her hand. "No please, your highness," she said with a bow. "I'm glad you found what you were looking for."

"Yes, I am glad you did too."

Elphaba kisses her hand. "Farewell your highness," she said softly before running out the door. Galinda watched as the woman she loved, disappear out of her life forever. Tears welled up in her eyes but she held them back as she walked towards the ballroom.

"Are you alright my child? You seem upset."

Galinda wiped her eyes and put on a smile for her grandmother. "Oh I'm fine, Grandmamma," she said as she looked from the curtain to the ballroom to see them all dancing.

"She's not out there, darling."

Galinda looked at her grandmother shocked. "I know she's not…who do you mean?"

"An extraordinary young woman that found a music box," she said standing next to her granddaughter.

"She's probably spending her money as fast as she possible can," Galinda hissed in hate as she turned her attention back to the dancing couples.

"Look at them. You were born into this world of elegant parties and fancy dresses but I do wonder if this is what you really want, my dear," she said as she placed her hand on her granddaughter's shoulder.

Galinda turned away, uncertain. "Why wouldn't I? I have found out who I am and I found my family."

Marie hugged the blonde. "Yes, my dear and you will always have me in your heart but is it enough for you? My dear granddaughter, she didn't take the money," she admitted as she pulled away to look her in the eyes.

"She didn't?" Galinda stepped back and looked at her grandmother in shock.

"Seeing the woman you have become makes me feel great joy again. Whatever you decide, we will always be together," she said as she kissed her granddaughter's head and headed out to the ball.

Galinda moved to follow her but a noise from the gardens sparked her curiosity. She picked up her dress and headed out to see what the noise was. She walked into the maze and saw an ominous green light. Ignoring her instincts, she walked in and ended up on a bridge over the river.

Meanwhile, Elphaba was waiting in line for a train ticket. She felt something in her coat pocket pulled out the rose that she gave to Galinda. She was confused but saw there was a note on it.

_Elphie,_

_I know that you tricked me but I still can't help how I'm feeling. I'm in love with you Elphaba and when you used me, my heart broke but I still loved you. You brought me back to my family and thank you for that. Please, wherever you go, just know I love you. _

_Love,  
Galinda._

Elphaba put the rose back in her pocket and ran out of the train station as quickly as she could to the woman she loved.

"Good evening, Princess Galinda," a voice came from the darkness. Morrible walked out of the shadows. "We meet again after ten long years. You are a young blooming flower and me? I am a living corpse."

Galinda gasped. "That face…a curse."

"At a party like this one, ten year ago. Remember!?" she pointed her reliquary at the girl and Galinda was caught in a swirl of green bats.

Galinda stood up and glared at the old woman. "Morrible," she said in hatred.

"I was destroyed by your awful family but I believe in karma," she said with a smirk as she continued her assault on the girl.

"I'm not afraid of you," the blonde tried to say bravely but the bridge cracked and she lost her balanced. She screamed in terror as she held on tightly.

"Now no one can save you, Princess!" Morrible laughed evilly but felt a sharp pain on her cheek as she fell over backwards.

"Not if I can help it!" Elphaba yelled before rushing over to Galinda to help her up. She grabbed both of the blonde's hands to try and pull her up.

"Elphaba…I..."

"You can tell me later, after we defeat her," she said with a small smile but was thrown up into the air by Morrible's spell. A statue crumbled and the green girl had to fight to not get hit by the rocks.

Morrible cackled and held Galinda by her hair. "Goodbye, princess," she said before letting her go. Galinda screamed again but held on.

Elphaba threw a small rock at the witch. It hit her on the head which caused Morrible to throw another spell at the girl. A splash rang out in the air. Morrible looked down and shouted in triumph.

"No! Galinda!" Elphaba ran to jump in after her but Morrible's spell kept hitting her back.

"Long live the Uplands!" Morrible said before cackling again.

"I couldn't agree more," came the voice of Galinda, which made the old woman look over at her in shock. Galinda tackled her and they fought for the reliquary.

Morrible threw the blonde away and picked up her reliquary to deliver the finally blow on the two women. Elphaba picked up a rock and threw it at the old woman's hand. The mystical item rolled over to Galinda's foot and she began to crush it. Part of a crumbling statute hit Elphaba on the back of the head.

Galinda gasped as she watched the woman fall in a heap and glared at the witch. "This is for Elphaba," she said as she pressed her foot down.

Morrible screamed in pain and anger as she tried to fight against the girl. "Give it back!"

"This is for my family," the blonde screamed as she pressed down harder.

"I'll rip you apart, you little brat!"

"This…is for you. Farewell," Galinda said with a smirk as she broke the reliquary. A green light shot up from the ground and hit Morrible. She screamed in anguish as her flesh melted off her bones and her skeleton turned to dust.

Galinda ran over to the unconscious woman and shook her. "Elphie? Wake up please," she pleaded as she started to tear up. She pulled her knees up to her chin and cried into her arms.

Elphaba groaned as she sat up but a hand hit across the face. "Ow! What the hell?!"

"Elphie!" Galinda said as she hugged the green girl tightly. She pulled away and looked into the deep brown eyes. "I thought you were going…"

"I was," Elphaba interrupted.

"You didn't though."

"No I couldn't," Elphaba admitted.

"Why?"

Elphaba looked down then looked back up. She opened her mouth to speak Galinda touched her cheek and leaned forward with eyes closed.

Elphaba glanced out of the corner of her eye and saw Galinda's tiara that fell off during the fight. She picked it up and put it back on the blonde's head. Galinda opened her eyes in shock. "They're all waiting for you, your highness."

Marie walked into her room after the ball had ended around midnight. She found a note on her dresser with her name on it along with Galinda's tiara. She picked up the note and read:

_Grandmother,_

I'm sorry I left without a goodbye but I know where I belong now. I will come visit you soon. Please don't worry about me. I have followed my heart. I'll come to visit soon.

Love,  
Galinda.

Tears of joy and sorrow welled up in the elder woman's eyes as she handed the note to Sophia. The blonde read it and cried as well. "They eloped, oh how romantic! What a perfect ending."

"No, what a perfect beginning." Marie said as she stared at the stars above.

Our two lovers were on a boat as it slowly sailed on the water. Galinda was holding onto the railing, staring at the moon. Elphaba hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek. "I love you, my princess," she said softly.

Galinda giggled as she turned around and said, "I love you too, Elphie," before they gently kissed with only the stars and the moon as witnesses. Elphaba picked the blonde up in her arms and twirled her around as the blonde squealed and laughed.

**A/n: The end! …Just kidding! I'm adding an epilogue! I'm proud of myself! Two Chapters this week!**


	9. Epilogue

**A/N: Omg I'm so sad! This is last chapter of "Lost then Found"! I feel like crying but all good things must come to an end. Then I'll start a new one! Whoo! Another Wicked one but this time with "Tarzan"! I'm so excited!**

**  
**Elphaba sat in her and Galinda's room waiting patiently for her love to get out of the bathroom. Lately, the blonde had been sick which caused Elphaba to worry. Galinda tried reassured her, saying it was only stomach flu and it would end soon but it's been a week and she was still sick. The green woman knocked on the bathroom door and heard soft crying. In a panic, Elphaba swung the door open and saw a sobbing Galinda on the floor.

"My sweet, what's wrong," She asked as she knelt next to the blonde.

Galinda wiped her eyes and held her head low. "I'm sorry, Elphie but you know that I went to the doctor today like you asked and he did some tests…Elphaba, I'm pregnant."

Elphaba's eyes widened in shock. First she figured that Galinda cheated on her with a man but she quickly dispelled that from her mind. She did have to wonder though, how is Galinda pregnant?

"I'm sorry Elphie. You must hate me now," she said before crying again.

"How far along are you?"

Galinda looked up, tears in her eyes. "H-He said three months…Elphaba; I swear I never cheated on you."

The green woman wiped the blonde's eyes, ignoring the sting from the wetness. "I believe you, love. I really do. This baby is mine because three months ago was when we first made love in the Emerald City, remember?"

Of course Galinda remembered. It was the best thing that happened to her. "So you're saying I'm carrying your child? But how?"

Elphaba smiled and kissed the blonde's head. "I don't know my sweet but it's a miracle that has happened for us," she said as she gently rubbed the blonde's slightly rounded stomach causing the girl to giggle. They held each other for awhile as the sun slowly set in the sky. Elphaba was happy yet also afraid.

What if the baby turns out like her, green and allergic to water? She never wanted anyone to suffer like she did when she was younger. Alone and shunned for being different. Galinda, sensing her love's distress, kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear that she loved her and she didn't care if the baby was like her. Elphaba smiled, reassured but still scared of the responsibility that lay ahead.

Months went by and it came time for Galinda to deliver her child. The nurse came quickly and prepared everything for the birth. She told Elphaba to wait outside until after the delivery was over. She argued, of course, but she was pushed out just as Galinda screamed in pain. Elphaba paced the floor as Galinda's cries of pain grew louder. Two hours went by and Elphaba anxiously sat on the chair, fiddling with her hands.

Galinda's screams died down and there was a deafen silence. Elphaba glanced at the door, fearing the worst. A shrill cry of a baby rang out through the house as the nurse came out with a smile, and motioned for Elphaba to go in. The woman walked in and slowly pulled back the curtain, "Galinda?"

The blonde smiled sleepily as she held a bundle in her arms. "Come meet your daughter, Elphie," she said softly.

Daughter? A girl? Elphaba sat on the bed next to her love nervously as the blonde uncovered the baby's face. Elphaba was amazed at the sight. The baby had pale, creamy skin just like Galinda but she had Elphaba's brown hair. Elphaba stared at the child, her and Galinda's child, awestruck. This little creation was theirs and they made her. It baffled her.

Galinda raised up the small infant to Elphaba. "Do you want to hold her?"

Elphaba nodded slowly as she lifted the baby from Galinda's arms and held her gently, fearing that the baby would break. The baby opened her eyes, reveling brown eyes just like Elphaba's. The green woman beamed at the little girl in her arms. "Sienna," she whispered.

"Hm?" Galinda hummed as she looked at her.

"Sienna…that's what I want to call her, if you don't mind."

The blonde smiled and stroked the baby's hair. "That's perfect for her…Sienna."

The baby cooed as if in agreement, causing her green mother to chuckle. "It' unanimous. She likes it too." Sienna cooed again and gripped her mother's slender green finger.

Galinda closed her eyes smiling as she fell into a deep sleep. Elphaba kissed her head and then kissed Sienna's head. She carried the baby to the crib that she assembled (though it made her frustrated) and laid her in. "Sleep well, my little princess," she whispered before going back to Galinda and fell asleep next to her.

It was another perfect beginning.

**A/N: THE END!**


End file.
